Ramsay's Potions Nightmare
by GryffindorTom
Summary: "It's that ginger, it is almost a Weasley!" Harry, Hermione and the Sixth Years have a shock when they find out that their new Potions Professor is renowned chef Gordon Ramsay, but what causes Ron to take offence?


Title **Ramsay's Potions Nightmare** **– Rating T**

Summary **"** **It's that ginger, it is almost a Weasley!" Harry, Hermione and the Sixth Years have a shock when they find out that their new Potions Professor is renowned chef Gordon Ramsay, but what causes Ron to take offence?**

Pairings **Harry/Hermione**

Warnings **Contains some swearing and Gordon Ramsay** **loveliness!**

A/N _Contains some text from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone…_

- **Ramsay's Potions Nightmare** -

 _ **Potions Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **14**_ _ **th**_ _ **September 1995**_

Everyone had been celebrating the last few weeks, the joy of Severus Snape announcing his resignation from the role of Potions Master after the first week of classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry being one that everybody apart from half of Slytherin House could see to be good.

It had only taken a day for the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, to engage a new Potions Professor to the role, a famous squib being the one to take the role. As Ron Weasley and his two friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, a couple who had been dating since Harry had been forced into the TriWizard Tournament were entering the classroom, Hermione squeaked as she saw the new Professor…

…Gordon Ramsay.

She knew instantly that something was going to go wrong from the off as he took the roll call and paused at her boyfriend's name…

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Someone to rival my own…celebrity."

Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. "Looks like you have got no chance of passing this class Potter." Malfoy whispered behind the back of the Gryffindor Trio. "They say he makes Professor Snape look kind."

Hearing the blonde-haired student speak without his permission, Professor Ramsey threw a blackboard rubber at Malfoy, hitting his head. "Detention Mr Malfoy, after your free period, with Professor Grawp!"

Things didn't improve for the class as the Potions lesson continued. The new Potions Professor put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils, testing their knowledge of First Year potions. He swept around in his white chef's outfit, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Hermione and Daphne Greengrass, whom he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Hermione had stewed her horned slugs when clouds of ginger smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor.

"It's that ginger, it is almost a Weasley!" Professor Ramsay shouted across the room. "Get out. Shut it down. I don't want to see any of you fuckbags again. Fuck!"

Leaving the Potions classroom, many repetitions of the sentence "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" coming out of his mouth, the Professor failed to hear what Malfoy had to say as Ron started crying at Ramsay's comparison to his heritage...

"At least it wasn't raw!"

-Ramsay's Potions Nightmare-

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. **Kitchen Nightmares** is the property of Fox and ITV Studios America. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** One-Shot / / / **Status** Complete / / / **Distribution** FFN, AO3 / / / **Story ID** **206** **/ / /** **Publish Date** **27/09/2017**


End file.
